Conventionally, a card reader that is used suitably for a card game in a casino, etc. is suggested. For example, PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 10-508236 (Page 12, FIG. 1) discloses a card reader equipped with a card shooter. In the apparatus of this literature, a CCD image sensor and related optical system components are built in the card shooter. Further, an outlet of the card shooter is provided with a card reading window. Also, when a card passes through the shooter outlet, the card is read through the reading window.
However, in the conventional apparatus, reading precision is restricted by the CCD image sensor and related optical system components. The reading precision is desired to improve as much as possible. This point is also important in reducing the influence on a game progress caused by generation of a read error.
Further, in the conventional apparatus, in order to secure reading capability, the speed of a card when a card is pulled out of the card shooter needs to be comparatively low, for example, the maximum speed is about 1 m/s. On the other hand, even if the card speed is larger, a card needs to be read accurately. This point is also important in the game progress of a casino, etc.
The invention has been made in view of the above problems. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a card reader that is capable of utilizing an existing card shooter, is high in reading precision, and is high in the threshold value of the card speed at the time of reading.